Donnez un os à un chien
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cordélia caresse l'ego d'Angel.


Traductrice: Aurélie (a.a.k)

Titre: Donnez un Os à un Chien  
Auteur: Christie  
Estimation PG  
Genre: A/C léger  
Sommaire : Cordélia caresse l'ego d'Angel.  
Dénégations: Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue; aucun profit n'est fait.  
Note: Juste une petite chose pelucheuse que j'ai écrit, inspirée par les commentaires peu sûrs constants d'Angel sur ce que Cordy pense de lui.

Le sous-sol était aussi sombre et sinistre que d'habitude, et par pure habitude, Cordélia saisit la rampe étroitement alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois qu'elle atteignit le bas, elle fronça les sourcils. A première vue, la pièce spacieuse semblait être vide. Mais un mouvement soudain dans les ombres vers l'arrière de la pièce la fit s'arrêter.

"Angel?"

Un doux grognement pour réponse, et Cordélia s'approcha, dévisageant curieusement son patron alors qu'il tournait en un cercle lent, son cou tendu pour voir derrière lui. Il ressemblait à un très grand vampire, très torse nu qui chassait une queue très invisible.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Angel leva les yeux, frustré. Il se redressa et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, regardant Cordélia d'un air suppliant. "Je ne peux pas me voir!"

"Quoi?"

"Je ne peux pas dire..." Il regarda à nouveau derrière lui, commençant à tourner en un cercle lent. "Tu ne penses pas que je suis gros, n'est-ce pas?"

Cordélia pencha la tête sur le côté. "Encore, quoi?" Elle laissa son regard errer le long de son corps, appréciant sa nudité jusqu'à la taille. "Angel, depuis quand est-ce que tu - "

Il se tourna brusquement, ses yeux sombres perçant ceux de la jeune femme. "Es-tu en train d'éviter la question?"

Mains sur les hanches, Cordélia rencontra son regard fixe la tête haute. "Non, j'essaye de découvrir quand tu t'es transformé en femme."

"Je ne me suis pas – je suis juste..." Il soupira, passant timidement une main sur son front. "Tu as fait des commentaires."

"Sur toi étant gros?" Cordélia chercha dans les recoins de son esprit pour se souvenir d'un moment où elle ait jamais concevu la notion _(je crois que je viens d'inventer un mot, lol, dsl)_. Elle revint les mains vides. "Quand? Je n'aurais jamais dit ça devant toi."

Angel fronça les sourcils, ayant l'air déprimé. "Donc tu penses que je suis gros."

Ses yeux s'élargissant avec choc devant sa gravité complète, Cordélia amena une main à sa bouche et étouffa un rire sous cape. "Cette conversation est surréaliste." Elle secoua la tête. "Non, je ne pense pas que tu sois gros."

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent. "Tu ne le penses pas?"

"Non. Bizarre, oui. Gros, non."

Un moment de silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'Angel semblait toujours inspecter ce qu'il pouvait voir de son corps. Cordélia le regarda avec intérêt, rétrécissant ses yeux quand ses mains s'élevèrent et tapotèrent délicatement le dessus de sa tête.

"Et mes cheveux? Ca va ?"

Elle roula les yeux. "Oui, ils sont bien."

"Parce qu'ils restent en l'air."

"Hé bien, tu utilises du gel."

Angel fronça les sourcils, chipotant avec plusieurs mèches du devant. "Mais ils devraient être... est-ce que je devrais les lisser en arrière?" Il passa sa paume sur le dessus de sa tête.

Cordélia prit le bras du vampire et le retira de sa tête. "Seigneur, non."

"Alors comment je devrais les mettre?"

"La façon dont ils sont est très bien, Angel. Je pense que tu devrais les garder comme ça," lui assura-t-elle.

Angel la regarda sceptiquement pendant un moment. "Je mets juste du gel sur mes mains puis, je fais comme ça." Il frotta ses mains ensembles et les leva jusqu'à ses cheveux, imitant le mouvement de saisir des poignées et de les tirer vers le haut.

"Je peux le dire," acquiesça Cordélia.

Angel laissa tomber ses mains. "Donc, tu ne les aimes pas!"

Cordélia souffla, exaspérée. "Oh Seigneur! Un peu paranoïaque? Simplement parce que je sais comment tu fais tes cheveux, ça ne veut pas dire que je les déteste."

"Tu ne les détestes pas," respira Angel, sonnant plus qu'un petit peu soulagé. Il fit une pause, ses yeux se rétrécissant. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu - "

Cordélia lança ses mains en l'air. "Je les aime! Seigneur!"

"Ne deviens pas si irritable. Et ce pantalon?"

"T'as un rendez-vous ou quelque chose comme ça?"

"Un rendez-vous?" Angel leva les yeux de son pantalon et souleva les sourcils. "Non, c'est juste – je déteste être incapable de me voir dans un miroir."

"Parce que tu t'inquiètes soudainement de quoi t'as l'air." Cordélia était incrédule.

Angel haussa les épaules, retournant son attention sur son pantalon. "Tu as commencé à faire des commentaires. Et quand j'ai vu mes cheveux à Pyléa..." Il s'occupa en frottant des faux plis invisibles et évitant le regard de Cordélia.

"Oh pitié, Angel," elle respira. "Tu sais que tu es beau. Tu ne pouvais pas arrêter de te fixer."

"Ok. Les cheveux sont biens et je ne suis pas gros. Le pantalon?"

"Est super," dit honnêtement Cordélia. Il était kaki, et ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu porter auparavant. "Pas noir donc je l'aime bien. Nouveau?"

Il ignora la question, trifouillant avec la ceinture. "Et je ne suis pas gros."

Cordélia soupira. "Pas gros. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais de toute façon? Prendre du O-Pos Light?"

Elle sourit à sa propre blague. Angel fronça les sourcils, son front se plissant dans des lignes de soucis.

"Donc tu penses que j'ai besoin de prendre - "

Cordélia sentit son corps entier se raidir avec exaspération. "Non! Mon dieu, c'était une blague! Tu es parfait. Super cheveux, corps parfait, joli visage." Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, résistant à l'envie de les arracher avec frustration. "Traits ciselés. Tu pourrais être un top model!"

"Cordélia - "

"Tu es CANON!" lui hurla-t-elle. "Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille!" Tournant les talons et oubliant complètement la session d'entraînement pour laquelle elle était descendue, Cordélia monta les escaliers en trompe, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Wesley leva les yeux de son papier et regarda bouche bée alors que Cordélia traversa le lobby comme un ouragan et sorti par la porte de devant. Il se retourna lentement alors que la porte du sous-sol qu'elle venait juste de claquer s'ouvrit avec un craquement et qu'Angel passa la tête.

"Elle est partie?"

Wesley déposa le papier. "Oui. Plutôt fâchée, je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

Angel ouvrit plus grand la porte du sous-sol et entra dans le lobby, attachant le reste des boutons de sa chemise dans leur trou respectif. Il sourit pour lui-même alors qu'il passa sa main de haut en bas devant lui, baissant ses yeux sur son nouveau pantalon.

"Pour quoi tu souris?" demanda Wesley, irrité.

Angel leva les yeux, se penchant contre le bureau et croissant ses mains derrière sa tête. Il sourit encore plus grand vers son collègue. "Cordy trouve que je suis canon."


End file.
